teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown
"Showdown" (or 'Booyaka-Showdown') is the 2 part, Season 1 finale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series, and the 25th and 26th episodes. Both of them originally aired on August 8th, 2013. "GO NINJA,GO NINJA,GO!" Official Description The Turtles engage in a very difficult battle as they make a desperate assault on the T.C.R.I. Building. Their mission involves bringing down the Kraang portal and saving the world.... Plot Part 1: The episode opens with the Kraang as they're receiving a message from their 'glorious leader', Kraang Prime, who announces that their invasion of Earth shall begin now. The Kraang then begin to march anxiously. The order is given to activate one of their ultimate tools of destruction, the Technodrome. In the Sewer Lair, the stolen Communication orb starts buzzing, catching April and Donnie's attention. Both of them immediately conclude that this means that something big must be going down (related to the Kraang). Donnie manages to transpose what the aliens are communicating onto his computer and decodes their speech patterns, ending up completely shocked by what he translates/discovers... Leo, Raph, and Mikey are watching the very final episode of Space Heroes, but are interrupted when Donnie shuts the TV off and demands that they come see what he has uncovered. The Kraang are plotting to mutate the Earth with the power of the Technodrome, which is scheduled to come through their portal within six hours. Donnie surmises that this could be the final phase of the Kraang invasion, knowing that, if the Technodrome is able to find its way through that dimensional portal, it could mean the end of the world as they know it, which must be stopped. The brothers wonder if they are ready for such a challenge, but Splinter encourages them to do so, remarking that becoming heroes was their destiny and that he is grateful that the fate of the world can rest in their hands. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie then rush out to prepare themselves sans Leo, who is held back for a moment by Splinter. He tells his son that, with the whole world at stake, the only thing that matters is completing their mission with no hesitation to sacrifice what - or who - they need to. After Leo goes to join his brothers, Kirby realizes that the Turtles are preparing to stop the Kraang, much to his concern, as a device implanted on his nape has corrupted his intentions. The four turtles all prepare, with Leo and Donnie discussing possible strategies and constructing new equipment, and Raphael loading himself down with a multitude of weapons. Before long, the four brothers board the Shell-Raiser and start their mission. After watching them depart down the subway tracks, April asks Splinter why he decided not to go with them and why he never does. He explains that, as a teacher, it is his role to prepare them for the challenges that they have faced. She counters that, with the fate of the world in the balance, he should want to help them. He angrily replies that he does not have to explain himself to a child and reenters the lair. The Turtles are just reaching the surface and Leo begins to lay out their plan. They are to head to T.C.R.I. and destroy the portal with the Kraang's Microfission Omni Disintegrator that they managed to steal, which Donnie calculates is able to take out the portal in a single shot. Back in the Lair, April is approached by Kirby, who nonchalantly asks her where everyone has headed. She explains that the Turtles are currently on their way to T.C.R.I., but Kirby makes haste to tell her that the Kraang know exactly what they're up to, claiming that they somehow cracked the T-Phones' encryption. He successfully induces April to come with him to warn the Turtles in person. As they leave, Splinter reminds April that it is extremely dangerous for her to be on the surface. She throws a vieled insult at him, commenting that 'some of us' can't just sit around and do nothing. April and her father begin to walk down the subway tracks, only for April to realize that her father is not headed in the right direction to be going to T.C.R.I. Suddenly, two Foot Clan ninjas appear and grab April. Once she is fully secured, Karai appears and greets April, who responds by kneeing her foe in the stomach. Karai then orders a brainwashed Kirby to deliver to Splinter a message of some sort. He goes back to the Lair with two Mousers at his side, ignoring April's desperate cries for help. At T.C.R.I., the Shell-Raiser crashes into the building and is almost immediately fired upon by a large squad of Kraang-doids led by Ms. Campbell. Believing that they have successfully thwarted the Turtles, she soon calls for a cease fire, but the hatch on top of the Shell-Raiser then opens, only for Metalhead to jump out and viciously fight the Kraang. It is then revealed that the Turtles are not in the Shell Raiser at all. Instead, they are soaring high above the building with the use of a brand new invention of Donnie's, the Turtle Gliders!! They land on the roof, successfully infiltrating the building by slyly covering up a nearby camera with a pigeon, providing a distraction for the Kraang monitoring from inside. Meanwhile, Splinter is reflecting on what April had told him, but he soon pauses when he senses danger in the area...and confronts Kirby. He tells Splinter that he is bringing him a message from Master Shredder, arousing Splinter's concern. The Mousers quickly project a hologram recording of the Shredder, who addresses Splinter by name. He challenges Splinter to face him like a man if he truly values April and wants her life to be spared by him. At T.C.R.I, the Turtles approach the portal, which is now being guarded by Traag. Confident that their mission will no wrap up, Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires a blast from it at the portal, but it is protected by a force field and is unharmed by the blast of energy. The Turtles are then set upon by Traag and a large army of Kraang. Donnie attempts to bring the force field down by hacking the Kraang's portal generating system, while Leo uses the Omni-Disintegrator to blast many of Traag's limbs off of him. Meanwhile, Splinter approaches the Foot Clan headquarters, while, inside, Dogpound explains to Fishface that Splinter and the Shredder once trained in the very same school of Ninjutsu and became some of the best practitioners of it. They formed a bond as if they were brothers, until Splinter decided to 'betray' him all of the sudden. Splinter decimates a garrison of Foot ninjas outside of the building before opening the doors and entering the throne room. He squares off with Dogpound and Fishface, outwitting both mutants in combat and forcing them to make a dash out of the building. Splinter rushes to free what appears to be April from shackles, only to find that this April is nothing but another hologram projection by a Mouser, which he dispatches withShuriken. The Shredder then begins to laugh evilly. He reveals that, since he knew Splinter was on his way, he inferred that April was no longer of use to him (as bait) and had her handed over to the Kraang. Scolding the Shredder for his immorality, Splinter is knocked down by him, the Shredder remarking with certainty that Splinter's end is forthcoming. Turning to face his enemy, Splinter takes off his hood, his face initially appalling the Shredder, who quickly begins to snicker at the fact that Splinter is as hideous as his terrapin students. In response to this, Splinter says "Look closely at this face, Shredder, for it will be THE LAST THING THAT YOU WILL EVER SEE!!!!" Back with the Turtles, Donnie is successful in bringing the force field down. However, the portal itself activates immediately afterward, whereby the numerous portal projectors all turn upward and emit massive beams of energy that manifest themselves in an opening rift above the building. Out of the rift hovers the Technodrome, a massive Kraang warship with seemingly unstoppable powers. Leo attempts to destroy the portal one last time with the Omni-Disintegrator, but its energy source disappears, much to the teams' puzzlement. As the Technodrome continues to make its way through the rift, the Kraang begin to close in on the Turtles from every angle when Leo notices that the Power Cell is nearby. Donnie tells him that, if he chooses to rupture it, the entire building itself would go up in smoke and flames. Hearing this, Leo bravely runs toward the power cell, eliminating any Kraang in his path. In shock, the other turtles begin to flee, on Leo's orders. Leonardo leaps and wedges his blade into the center of the crystal. The building then begins to slowly explode, just as Leonardo leaps out of a shattering window and begins falling to what seems like his death, but is snagged at the last second by Raph on his glider. However, just when Michelangelo suggests that they've had their victory, the Turtles are met with a horrifying realization: The Technodrome is now looming over them. Part 2: As the Technodrome drifts through the sky while striking millions of the city's citizens with fear (including thePurple Dragons), Splinter reminisces on his and the Shredder's past when they were friends until the Shredder betrayed him by extinguishing his family, taking away all that Splinter had loved. Upbraiding the Shredder for mercilessly hunting him down, Splinter vows to end it here and now. The two mortal enemies charge at one another, instigating a battle. Initially, the fight seems to be even, until Splinter accidentally slips and, after getting back on his feet, is left clueless as to the whereabouts of the Shredder, the latter briefly avoiding detection by means of concealing himself. Meanwhile, the Turtles, while on their gliders, struggle to avoid the laser blasts being emitted by the Technodrome and are quickly discombobulated by the blasts, being brought down to the ground in various directions. They regroup shortly thereafter and decide that they must speak to Splinter to figure out what their next move should be. When they return to their lair, it looks as if it's abandoned, but Raph then finds Spike, which relieves him. Mikey then walks into The Dojo and finds only Kirby, who is still brainwashed and he begins to attack Mikey with a staff that he grabs. The other three tackle Kirby and, upon glancing at his nape, the four discover what they correctly assume to be a mind control device situated there, so they quickly remove it. Once Kirby has reverted back to his normal self, he thoroughly regrets everything that he's done and explains that the Kraang mind-controlled him. Despite that, he manages to remember the sequence of nefarious events he was privy to; The Shredder has formed an alliance with the Kraang and had April in his clutches not long ago (with Kirby handing April over to Karai so he could attain that end), leading Raphael to infer that Splinter must have gone after her. Reflecting more deeply on what he was privy to, Kirby also mentions that April is now in the hands of the Kraang, who have brought her into the Technodrome. The Turtles' new challenge of having to save April upsets Raph, as they just caught a glimpse of the Technodrome's powers. Meanwhile, onboard the massive Kraang warship, April awakens, only to find herself bound to a table, and sees that the gigantic form of Kraang Prime is staring down at her menacingly. It introduces itself and addresses her by name. It briefly explains that her mental energies are 'uniquely attuned' to this universe and, once Kraang Prime has gained what she possesses, it will use it to transform the Earth into a horrifying world. April retorts that the billions of humans are 'kind of ' using the world, and then goes on to state that Kraang Prime has come here simply for nothing. However, a swarm of electodes then converge on April and everything goes black for her... In the Foot HQ, Splinter and the Shredder continue their harsh duel, Splinter managing to slow the Shredder down by grabbing a rope and successfully getting his opponent's forearms stuck in it. Splinter exclaims that the Shredder never had anything but his hatred, thereby surmising that, if the Shredder is the victor of this duel, he will no longer have a thing to live for...The Shredder then uses his gauntlets to free himself from the rope before revealing that, since Splinter 'took' Tang Shen from him - though she never belonged to him - his only reaction was to steal something from him; his daughter, Miwa. He stole her the night that Tang Shen had died, raised her, and decided to give her the alias 'Karai'. This causes Splinter to enter a pensive state of denial, allowing the Shredder to take advantage of his shock to pummel him, knocking him flat on his stomach. The Shredder then starts mocking Splinter, claiming that, after he has passed on, his own daughter will go through the rest of her life cursing his name. The Shredder thrusts forward one of his gauntlet blades to end Splinter's life, but Splinter catches the blade in his teeth and snaps down on it, breaking its alloy. Splinter kicks the Shredder directly on the chest before lunging at him, teeth first. Meanwhile, the Turtles are roaming the damaged streets of New York and spot one of the capture pods that the Kraang have been using to abduct both people and animals. Leo tells his brothers that they must get on one of them and, while Donnie worriedly points out that there is small group of Kraang between them and the nearest pod, Raph steps in and easily destroys their enemies, allowing themselves to smuggle aboard and enter the Technodrome. Upon exiting the pod in the Technodrome, the brothers start floating, Donnie reaching the conclusion that the Kraang are generating anti-gravitons throughout the ship. The Turtles manage to hear April utter a couple screams, but, before they can even determine where she is, they are set upon by dozens of Kraang while taking cover in what appears to be a crawl space. Within Kraang Prime's chamber, April has been fitted with a terrifying helmet-like device that is slowly siphoning her mental energies and transferring them to Kraang Prime. The Kraang overlord begins to use these energies to activate a Mutation Ray in the center of the ship, but the Turtles then burst into the room (via a hatch), having totally battled their way here. Raph kicks the giant, alien brain right between the eyeballs, while Donnie rapidly frees April, shutting down the mutation ray in the process. They move to escape, but Kraang Prime pulls itself from the wall and pursues them all within its gigantic robotic body. At the Foot Headquarters, Splinter has finally begun to defeat the Shredder using a brand new technique of his that combines traditional Ninjutsu with his nimble, rat-like movements. A final strike ultimately sends the Shredder flying across the room and the villain lands near his throne after his helmet is knocked straight off of his head. This unveils the horrendous scars and burns that he received years ago. Splinter picks up a nearbyKatana and makes a move to end the Shredder once and for all, but he then gets distracted by Karai, who enters the building and tries to harm him. Stunned to be in the presence of his long-lost, hostile daughter, Karai manages to graze his shoulder with a swing from her blade and runs to aid her false father, who informs her that the rat is none other than Hamato Yoshi. Karai faces Splinter and is about to injure him further, but Splinter is able to jump up to the opening located near the roof of the building. Karai shouts "COWARD!!", and Splinter leaves while bearing a dejected expression on his face. The Turtles race to escape the ship as quickly as they possible can, while Mikey alerts his brothers that Kraang Prime is now following them closely. Becoming cornered near one of the narrow apertures on the bottom of the ship, Mikey is nearly blasted by Kraang Prime's energy cannon, but Leo slices the device off of Kraang Prime's body and Mikey grabs on to his brother's arm, upon which Leo rushes him to safety. Leo now stands alone against the monster, as his brothers are able to get inside of the very last capture pod. Leo grabs Mikey's Kusarigama chain and wraps it all the way around Kraang Prime before urging his brothers to flee while they have the opportunity. Reluctantly, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey obey as they trigger the capture pod (with them in it) to jettison onto the surface of the Atlantic and are followed shortly thereafter by the Technodrome itself (which loses power due to the deactivation of the mutation ray), which begins to sink into the murky depths. Afloat in the buoyant capture pod, April and the Turtles begin to mourn the 'loss' of Leo, who suddenly appears right next to them. The five team members embrace, enamored of their victory, while many other capture pods ejected from the Technodrome surface with fortunate people within them. Back in the Lair, the Turtles continue in a celebration of their enormous victory, Mikey repeatedly yelling to his brothers that they saved the world. Splinter, however, is awfully quiet. While Splinter is gazing at the picture of his family, April walks up to him and apologizes for her earlier words. Telling April that there is no need for her to do so, Splinter tells her that she spoke from her heart and that he's glad she made it back safely. Leo notices that something is on his sensei's mind and asks about what it is. Splinter replies that he learned some things from the Shredder. Leonardo asks "Like what??", but Splinter says that he will have to save the revelation of them for another time. The Turtles, April, and even Metalhead (controlled by Donnie) then cut loose with a massive dance party and begin to impress eachother. However, all is not well as, on the bottom of the ocean, the Technodrome starts lighting up, indicating that it may return.... Splinters Wisdom "With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission...no matter what you have to sacrifice...or '''who'."'' Character Debuts * Kraang Prime Trivia Errors * In one scene, Donnie was talking and it sounded like Leo instead. * When Leo sacrifices himself Donnie holds back Raph: but then, when they change to that scene again Mikey is the one who is holding Raph. * As the turtles look at Traag before Raph says "I forgot about him", he and Donnie's lips are moving but they aren't saying anything. Gallery